


Tür 6 - Sternenhimmel

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mummy Holmes is a strict Granny, Starry nights
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Ellie und Amy sind bei ihren Großeltern zu besuch und genießen es ein paar Stunden außerhalb Londons zu sein.
Relationships: Ellie Holmes/Amy Sunnyside
Series: It´s Christmastime [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 3





	Tür 6 - Sternenhimmel

**Author's Note:**

> Einen schönen Nikolaus Tag! :)

Ich war mit Amy übers Wochenende zu meinen Großeltern nach York gefahren.  
Jetzt stand ich hier draußen dick eingepackt und starrte in den Himmel,  
der Nachthimmel hier raubte mir immer wieder den Atem.  
Ich atmete tief ein und beim Ausatmen kondensierte mein Atem sofort.  
Obwohl es eiskalt war und ich so langsam durchfror, wollte ich nicht rein gehen.  
Immerhin gab es so einen Sternenhimmel in London nicht da es einfach viel zu hell und versmogt war.  
Ich versuchte gerade einzelne Sternenbilder ausfindig zu machen da zuckte ich leicht zusammen, als ich hörte wie die Haustür geöffnet und kurz darauf wieder geschlossen wurde.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Amy die ebenfalls dick eingepackt, auf mich zu kam.  
„Hier bist du, hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können“

Amy blickte auf und kurz stockte ihr der Atem „Wow … Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön der Sternenhimmel hier ist“ Ich lächelte sie verliebt an “Ja aber nicht so schön wie du“  
Amy kam noch ein Stück näher fasste mich an den Händen, und reckte den Kopf „Danke luv“ ihre Lippen berührten schon fast die meinen, da spürte ich plötzlich ein heftiges Kribbeln in meiner Nase und … nieste ihr frontal ins Gesicht.  
Ich hatte mich noch wegdrehen wollen, doch der Nieser kam so plötzlich und heftig das ich mein Kopf nicht mehr wegdrehen konnte.  
Amy wich zurück und starrte mich zwei Sekunden lang, geschockt an, während ich mir die Hand vor den Mund schlug.  
Als der Schockmoment vorüber war, fing sie prustend an zu lachen.  
Ein Glück sie war nicht sauer. „Oh mein Gott Ames, das tut mir so leid!“ Amy blickte mich immer noch lachend an „Nicht so schlimm, ist ja nichts passiert“ Sie wische sich mit ihrem Jacken Ärmel einmal übers Gesicht.

Ich wollte gerade noch was sagen, da rief Granny uns „Ellie, Amy kommt bitte rein, ihr holt euch ja noch den Tod hier draußen!“ Wir drehten uns zum Haus hin „Komm“ meinte ich zu Amy und so gingen wir Arm in Arm die paar Meter zum Haus meiner Großeltern.

Kopfschütteln lachte Amy auf „Oh man“ spöttisch sah ich sie an, als wir das Haus betraten „jaja mach dich nur lustig über mich“.

Sie strahlte mich an „ich? Wie kommst du da drauf?!“ Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, kam ein resolutes „Pscht! Oder wollt ihr Gramps aufwecken“  
und da man meiner Gran nicht widersprechen sollte, waren wir still und folgten ihr in das warme Wohnzimmer, wo schon zwei große dampfende Becher mit heißer Schokolade samt Marshmallows auf uns wartete.  
„Was möchte ich hören…?“ kam es von dem Holmes´schen Familien Oberhaupt  
„Danke Granny!“ sagten wir im Gleichklang und küssten sie beide gleichzeitig auf jeweils eine Wange.


End file.
